The Story of Sapphire And The White Night Fury
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Hiccup always knew his best friend Toothless a jet black Night Fury is lonely, without his own kind, Hiccup thought this was the end of the Night Furies. But that changes when a mysterious girl with sapphire blue eyes is found in the forest of Berk. And she looks almost EXACTLY like Hiccup! But medical supplies have been disappearing. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**When Hiccup Was Born**

_In the house of the Hooligan Tribe Chief Stoick The Vast, his wife Valliharma, is giving birth to twins. One with emerald green eyes, and the other with sapphire blue eyes. Both with red hair, one boy and one girl. There names were chosen right away. The girl was named Sapphire, because of her sapphire blue eyes. The boy was sadly named Hiccup because he was the runt. But the chief and his wife were happy with the blessings they were given. But the happiness was short lived. The chief's nemesis Alvin the Treacherous, had been searching for a way to get his revenge on the chief, when he heard he had been given twins, a plan came to mind. He sent his sneakiest thieves to grab the boy and bring him back to Outcast Island to kill him. But they grabbed the wrong one and grabbed the girl instead. When they were escaping through the forest with the baby girl, they stumbled upon a female Night Fury's nest, and were attacked almost immediately. The boys dropped the girl and ran for their lives. The mother Night Fury was curious about what the strange humans had dropped. The thing in the bundle was crying after it had been dropped, and the mother Night Fury's mothering instincts were kicking in. Since then the girl was raised by the wild creature's of Berk's forest. She had given herself the name of Otulissa, meaning Nature's Wild Child. Her best friend is an albino female Night Fury with sapphire blue eyes, her name was Khione. But back at the Chief's home, they were suffering the loss of their daughter. The tragedy was too much for Valliharma, and she died from a broken heart. Since then, the Chief would banish anyone from the tribe if they speak of the name Sapphire. But this story brings us to this present day! _


	2. A New Night Fury

**Hiccup's POV**

Today started out like any other day. Toothless and I went out for some morning flying before breakfast, we stopped at the cove where we first met, and we fixed up the Training Academy. Although Toothless seemed a little out of it today. Like he was a little depressed or something. Today, we had to perfect our dragon calls. Astrid was the first one to show up as usual, then Fishlegs, then the Twins, and last (And very much the least) Snotlout.

"Hiccup, is something wrong with Toothless?" She noticed that Toothless was slumped on the ground. "I don't know, he's been like this all morning." Fishlegs went up to Toothless and took a look inside his mouth, in his ears, and in his eyes. "He doesn't look sick. Maybe he's just, you know, lonely."

"What's there to be lonely about? He's got me, my Dad, you guys, your dragons." "No, I mean, _lonely _lonely." "Ooh." I have been noticing that most of the other dragons on the island have been '_getting together' _over the spring. "Well, I don't know what we can do. I don't really know if Toothless is the last of his kind. And if he isn't, where would we even find him a girlfriend?"

Snotlout just snorted. "Blah, blah, blah! Can we get going?" We got flying down to the cove. We landed in a semicircle. "Alright, Astrid, your up first." She smiled with pride. "Listen and learn." Her dragon call echoed out of the cove. A few Deadly Nadders came flying, but then flew off. Then Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs.

"Alright, Hiccup, your turn." I sent out my call and a few seconds later it was returned. "Uh thanks for the help, Toothless." He shrugged as if saying _'It wasn't me.' _Then it came again. It was coming from the mountains. Toothless then tried to climb up then cove's rock wall like he was running from an eel. "Do you know what this means?"

"Toothless is never going to be able to climb that wall?" Guessed Tuffnut. "No! There's another Night Fury! On Berk!" I quickly climbed on Toothless. I flew off to the mountains and the others followed. Within 30 minutes, we were at the top of Mt. Thor. There were still light patches of snow, but the rest of the path was pretty clear. "Hiccup, are you sure you heard a Night Fury roar?" "Yes! Yes, I'm sure!" We climbed down a few more feet. "Hey, guys," Fishlegs tapped me on the shoulder.

"Doesn't that cloud look like a Night Fury?" He pointed at one that did look like a Night Fury. "Yeah, so?" "It's just, the _'wings'_ on that _'__cloud' _are flapping." I looked up again. They were flapping. "Uh, Fishlegs, I don't think that's a cloud." Then the _'cloud' _dived towards us. Toothless was shoving us out of the way. We took his advice and ran for it.

But then I stopped and everyone bumped into me. I noticed some thing on the back of the _'cloud'_. It looked like ...

A girl!


	3. I Have A Sister?

**Still Hiccup's POV**

On the back of the _'cloud'_, I saw what looked like a girl! But I could make out was her bright red hair in a tight braid like Astrid's, but it was waist long. Just like mine. We continued running and then I heard a shrilling noise that sounded like Toothless when he is about to shoot a fireball. "Everybody take cover!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They must have heard it too because we all dove behind the same rock. Then a force was pushed against the rock. When we looked back, a huge pile of steaming ice was there in it's place. "Is that ice?" Tuffnut went up and place his hand on it. "OOOOOWWWWW!" He pulled his hand back and some of his skin was eaten away. "It burns!"

"Ugh, guys!" We looked up and the _'cloud' _was hovering right there! Only it wasn't a cloud. It was a full white Night Fury! As white as snow! And I got a good look at the girl. She looked like she was 15 or 16 years-old. She does have bright red hair. She had freckles and an oval shaped face. She . . . She looks just like me! Everything except the small nose and the sapphire blue eyes! She wore a blue outfit like Astrid's except for the wooden skirt.

Astrid pulled me out of my trance and away from the aim of the other Night Fury. We each jumped on our dragons and flew as fast as we can. Everyone was making it ahead of the white Night Fury except Fishlegs. He and Meatlug were lagging behind. And the girl and her dragon were catching up to them.

I had Toothless fly back and help Fishlegs. The white Night Fury blasted an ice bomb and Toothless blasted a fire bomb. The two bombs meet, and everything just exploded! The girl and the white Night Fury were blown out of the air, and so were me and Toothless. We landed in a very prickly rose bush. Fortunately, Toothless was able to wrap his wings around me. Unfortunately, the thorns got into him instead.

After a few minutes, we got every single thorn out of Toothless, but his cuts were a little deeper than we thought so we had to wait a while before he got back on his wings. We talked about what the hell just happened. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had been in serious conversation. (Which was actually the weirdest thing that actually happened today.)

They finally came up to us after 10 minutes of talking. "Hiccup, we may think that girl, was, uh..." Tuffnut was having trouble with his words. Ruffnut chimed in, "We think that girl is your twin sister!" I laughed a little at the idea. "Hiccup we're serious." Everyone just stopped and stared at them. Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "Hiccup, we are in fact twins ourselves," He gestured between him and his sister. "Twins can know when someone else is a twin of someone."

"Guys, don't you think if I have a twin, my dad would've told me by now?" "Well, when we were kids, our parents told us a story about when you were born, we didn't really believe it until now."

**They are now telling the story about the 1st Chapter, except for the night fury and the girl growing up part, you know what I mean.**

I thought about this for a moment. But then Toothless was nudging me. "You ready to go bud?" He shook his head yes. We saddled up and went up.

* * *

At dinner I decided to ask my father if what Ruffnut and Tuffnut said was true. So I acted as casual as I could. "Hey, dad, by any chance, do I have a twin sister?" As soon as he heard my question, he was choking on his mutton. Toothless whacked him on the back with his tail and the bone my dad was chocking on skidded across the table over to me. "So, is that a yes?" When he was done coughing and thanked Toothless, his face got very stern. "Who told you about this?" "Well . . ."

I explained to him about the encounter I had with my _'sister'_ and her white Night Fury. He was really thinking hard about this. "So do I? And if I do, why didn't you tell me?" My head was really filling with questions. "Son, I don't know how, but it seems that this girl does sound like her," "So you admit that I have a twin sister!" "Yes, you do? But this may not be her!"

"What?" He sat up a little straighter. "Listen son, I'll tell you about this in the morning." "But..." "Bed. Now!" I reluctantly went upstairs with Toothless closely behind. But I wasn't going to bed. I was climbing out the window, and was flying with Toothless back to the mountain and have a _'talk' _with my _'sister'_.

* * *

**Very tired right now! Still working on Randy and Percy don't worry! I'll just be making my chapters a little bit shorter for the next week.**


	4. The Capture

**Otulissa's/Sapphire's (I changed the White Night Fury's name to Khione because she is the Greek goddess of snow.) POV  
**_(This text means the dragon is talking.) And yes, Otulissa is speaking dragonese._

Today has me asking a LOT of questions. That human boy with red hair looks just like me. Except he has a bigger nose and emerald green eyes. But the freckles, the face shape, and the hair are just like mine. And he had a Night Fury! A jet-black Night Fury! And . . . Ugh! I just need to eat something right now. I had Khione fly back to our cave in a cove with a small pond.

I used my bow and arrows to catch us dinner. Khione gathered the logs and built the fire. This was actually our usual schedule: go flying, have fun, go hunting, hang out with our dragon friends, have lunch/dinner, clean out our cave, etc. We were in the middle of eating, when I popped the question.

"Khione, what was that attack about?" She swallowed her fish and stared at me for a moment. _"That dragon is a traitor to our clan. They went against tradition of dragons vs._ _humans." _"But, I'm a human, and they let me into the clan." _"The reason they let you into the clan is because our Mother Dragon (The Queen of the Night Fury Clan and Khione/Otulissa's 'mother'.) Argued with the Council to let you in. You know the story of your arrival into this world." _

"Yes. I know, my parents tried to sacrificed me because I am a girl and I was first born. Mother Dragon took pity upon me and brought me into the Night Fury Clan as a half-dragon princess." The story still hurts me from the inside. My own parents didn't want me, but I was lucky Mother Dragon found me and since then I have been trained by the animals of the forest on how to hunt, fight, and survive. "But they didn't attack us! We attacked them! I don't think they wanted a fight! Besides they wouldn't have come if you didn't answer that mating call!"

_"I can't help it! When we were hatchlings, I had a crush on him."_ She was blushing. "It's okay. But there was something about that boy. He looked almost exactly like me." I took another bite of my cod. "Don't you think that's at least a bit of weirdness?" _"That may have been a coincidence. We must get some sleep, tomorrow we are visiting our clan again."_ "Alright, but I'm having a talk with Mother Dragon when we get there." I finished off my cod and put out the fire. We got in our usual spots and I gently floated off to sleep.

* * *

**Somewhere Around Midnight **

I was awoken by a noise over by the pond. I quietly got up and went to the mouth of the mouth of the cave. There I saw the boy and the black Night Fury! For the first time, I noticed the boy's leg was made of some weird thing! It was like nothing I have ever seen before. I could actually over hear what the boy was saying. "Okay, Toothless," Toothless? What kind of name is that? "Find anything that could help us track her down." Track her down? He probably told his father about me and is trying to finish the job.

I rushed over to Khione and woke her up. _"Otulissa, what is it?"_ "Sssshhh! The boy and the Night fury are right outside the cave! They are trying to track us down!" I whispered. She got up looked at the cave entrance. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes were illuminated by her pure white scales. "What do we do?"_"Remember your stealth training." _She whispered back. But it was probably a little too loud of a whisper! "What was that?" I heard the boy ask.

I heard the Night Fury's foot steps walking towards our cave. _"Get to the back of the cave and go through the secret exit!" _She said. "What about you?" She looked at me like we were never going to see each other again. _"Tell Mother Dragon I have gone down fighting." _"What?" She pounced out of the cave and surprised the boy and 'Toothless'. (Still a stupid name for a dragon.) I saw him climb onto the Night Fury and took off after Khione. After he took off, I ran out of the cave and watched them battle.

Then I saw the boy had company! He had five other humans and their dragons with him! A Deadly Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronkcle, and a Zippleback. I saw the boy on the Monstrous Nightmare had a three piece rope with weird balls tied at the ends. He was swinging it a around a few times and he threw at Khione! It wrapped around her wings, and she crashed landed a few yards away. "Khione!" I screamed. I shouldn't have done that. Because then the boy on Toothless was now looking at me and was dive bombing towards the cave. I ran back inside and tried to find the secret exit. We barely ever had to use it and I don't even know where it is right now!

I had to think fast because the boy and Toothless were right in front of the cave now! "I don't want to hurt you!" He got off the Night Fury and was coming towards me slowly. That's when I spotted the secret exit! It was right to my left. I began inching towards it. I tripped him underneath his metal leg and ran for it while Toothless went to help the boy up. I opened the rock door that revealed a narrow path through the rock wall of the cave. I slipped in and pulled the solid rock wall door shut.

I started inching down the pathway when I heard voices outside the other way. I saw some shadows and heard flapping of dragon wings. I was trapped.

* * *

**After A Few Hours**

I had been in the same spot for a few hours. I didn't make a move or a sound. After I was sure they were gone, I slipped out and ran for dear life. I knew the humans had a village not far from here. I went that way.

When I finally arrived, I tried to figure out where I would put a Dragon prisoner. Then I saw a huge cage like structure. Bingo! I hopped from tree to tree. There were some lights around the giant cage. It must be in use. I was able to sneak up and look into it without being seen. I looked down and finally figured out what this cage was! It was the Arena where they took dragons and killed them! And I saw the biggest cage that was in the wall.

I saw Khione with a muzzle on her! THEY MUZZLED KHIONE! I saw that there was no other human in sight. "Psst! Khione!" I tried to get her attention. Her head was slumped on the ground and she looked kind of dazed. It was like she had used . . . Dragon Nip! How did they know where to find Dragon Nip? I once had to use it on her when she dislocated her wing, I used it after I set it back in place and to numb the pain. I slipped in through the bars of the Arena and ran over to her. I had my bow and arrow notched.

I went up to Khione's cage and saw that there was a lock on it. I got out my dagger and tried to pick it. That's when I heard a shrilling noise. I looked behind me and saw the Night Fury Toothless standing right behind me. With his mouth open, and ready to fire.

* * *

**Cliff Hangerrrrrrrrrr! And the way to pronounce Khione is KI as in Kite, One as in own! The H and the E are silent. It's Greek, so. Anyway, Enjoy!**


	5. Drakoff, Titus, and Khione

**Khione's POV**

After I crash landed, the other four dragons and the disgusting humans came and chained my wings so I couldn't fly away! I fought back but the Monstrous Nightmare was able to pin me down. _"LET ME GO!" _I yelled at the Monstrous Nightmare. _"Not a chance!" _Wait! I know this dragon! _"Drakoff?"_ I soon as I said his name he just looked at me. _"Khione?" _"Hookfang! What are you doing? Attack her!" The beefy human boy on the back of Drakoff said.

Drakoff rolled his eyes, reared up and pushed the human boy off his back. _"Why are you attacking Otulissa and me?" _He got off of me and I stood up on all fours. _"That is my human, Snotlout, he is..." "Stupid? Arrogant?" _I continued for him. _"Yes. Anyway, I am doing this because our humans tell us to! And we have been loyal to them ever since the boy and that Night Fury defeated the Red Death." _The Red Death?! But he is unbeatable! "What is Hookfang and that Night Fury doing?" Said the human girl on the back of the Deadly Nadder. "I think they're talking." Said another human boy on the Gronkle. He was kind of chubby.

Just then the boy and the Night Fury landed next to the Deadly Nadder. "Hiccup, where's your sister?" "She got away." Good! She was able to escape. But then I saw something in the scrawny boy's hands. Dragon Nip! He was walking towards me with it. He's trying to use it on me! "Easy! I'm not going to hurt you." I growled at him. He hesitated a little. I got into my pouncing position. I leapt towards him, but the Night Fury got in front of him and used his tail to swat me away and I ended up with a face full of tree.

And my vision started fading to black.

* * *

**Otulissa's POV**

As I stared at the black Night Fury, he had me pinned to the hard rock wall. I decided to try and reason with him. "Please don't hurt me." _"Don't worry, I won't hurt you unless absolutely necessary."_ He sounds just like . . . "Titus?" (Meaning dark-skinned warrior.) _"How do you know my name?" _"We grew up together in the same clan!" His wings dropped and his jaw dropped open. (Which means he's surprised.) _"Otulissa?" _I smiled. It was nice to know he remembered me. "Long time no see, Titus."

"Toothless? What are you doing?" I saw the scrawny red headed boy walking into the Arena. "He named you Toothless?" _"He calls me that because I can retract my teeth." _The other humans and their dragons came into the Arena. I tried yelling at them to let Khione go, but it turns out they don't speak Dragonese. "Why is she speaking in grunts and squeals?" Said the black haired boy who was a little muscular. "Snotlout, she's probably been living with dragons her whole life, that's probably the only language she knows! She might not even understand what we're saying." Said the blonde standing right next to the Deadly Nadder.

I can understand them just fine, it's just that I don't know how to speak their language. "What is going here?" Boomed a deep voice. Then a big human with a huge red beard came storming in with a slightly smaller human with a long blonde mustache. "Uh, Dad, I believe I found my long lost twin sister." What? Sister? Twin? What is this human boy talking about?

"Stoick!" The blonde mustached human pointed in my direction. The red bearded human gasped when he saw me. He was looking at me from head to toe. I don't know why but this human seems . . . familiar. At about this time is when Khione started to stir. I looked Titus straight in his emerald green eyes. "Titus! I don't want to hurt you, but Khione and I need to get out of here!"

_"And why is that?" _"Because, we re supposed to be at our Night Fury Clan by now! And they will think that we have been captured by humans! And you know what will happen next!" He knew what I was talking about. The Night Fury Clan will raid this village until they find us! Which means they will destroy anything or ANYONE who objects.

He blasted the lock off her cage and it burst open. I climbed onto Khione and cut the muzzle off of her mouth! "Shoot the bars surrounding the Arena! It should mke them brittle and we can bust through them!" She shot a huge ice ball and we flew through it easily. When I thought we were in the clear, I saw the humans climbing onto their dragons and took off after us.

"Ah come on!" I shouted. The red bearded man was riding a Thunder Drum. Oh great, just what we needed. _"I'm going to have to use my speed burst! Hold on tight!"_ I held on as tight as I could with out choking her. I felt the breeze turn into a gale. (It's like a tropical storm wind.) But then I heard the Thunder Drum shoot out a large blast of sound.

It was so loud, I blacked-out. The next thing I knew, I was freefalling through the air and was heading straight towards the ground. But then I was caught in the claws of the Deadly Nadder. "I GOT HER!" Shouted the blonde human female. We were then turning around to go back to the village. I started struggling and I was ripped from her grasp by Khione.

Then an idea struck me. "Khione! Drop me!" _"Are you insane? No way!" _"I don't think they're after you! I think they want me! Just tell Mother Dragon I went on an extended hunting trip!" _"No! I'm not dropping you!" _"Khione! Please! Just trust me!" She looked at me. "Trust me!" I pleaded. _"Alright! But be back at the cave in one week! If your not there by sunset, I'll get the entire Clan!" _

"Agreed!" She released her grip and I was again freefalling. The good news: I landed on my feet. The bad news: I landed ON my feet. My pain shot up my leg. I'm pretty sure my leg was broken because I heard a crack when I landed on it.

Before I slid into unconsciousness, I saw a blurry image a red headed boy on a Night Fury land next to me, and was running towards me shouting the name "Sapphire!" Then my vision went black.

* * *

**Cliff Hangerrrrrrrr! Tune in tomorrow! Will Otulissa find out whats going on? Will she make it back to the cave by sunset? Find out next time!**


	6. I Don't Remember You

**Khione's POV**

I can't believe I just did that! I dropped my half sister/best friend into the hands of humans! I just wanted to cry but I couldn't. Not just because dragons can't cry, but I must hide my sadness and pain for the Clan and Mother Dragon. I flew the rest of the way there to the Clans gathering grounds. The sentries were at their posts, as usual. They bobbed their heads, _"Your highness."_ I bobbed my head back in respect. They clapped two rocks together which echoed through the cavern's entrance to announce my arrival.

Every dragon gathered into the colinium. A gathering space for everyone to go for announcements and special events. I landed on the dragon pad. (A stage for dragons.) I stood in my usual position when waiting for my mother to arrive. And there she was. Flying down was a beautiful white Night Fury with gold markings on her head and tail. My mother.

She landed in her spot. And announced to the Dragon's: _"Fury's of Day and Night! I give you, my daughter and soon to be heir to the throne, Princess Khione!" _There was a roar from the crowd. Then she looked at me and looked around. _"Dearie, where is Princess Otulissa?" "She has gone on an extended hunting trip." _

There was a sigh from the crowd. When Mother was arguing to let Otulissa into our Clan, everyone despised the idea of letting a human into our crowd. But soon after, just like I do, everyone grew to love her for who she is and not for WHAT she is. The sun was then rising, and all the black Night Furies went down below into the underground caverns. All the male Furies are black, while all the females are white.

The girls hunt during the day, while all the boys wait until nightfall to go hunting. The only time's we ever meet is at twilight and dusk. And now was me and my mother's hunting hour. We match the clouds perfectly with our pure white scales. It has only been a few hours and we had gotten 8 wild boars, 5 wild oxen, 12 wild chickens.

We were now taking a break under the shade of an olive tree. _"Khione, is there something bothering you?" _It is very hard to hide something from my Mother. She can smell even the tiniest of lies. _"No, there is not. What makes you think that?" "We both know there is nothing you can hide from a mother dragon." _But then she looked down.

_"There is actually something I've been something from you myself." _Now I was confused. The guilt in my heart was really weighing my happiness down. We told each other everything! It really hurts me to lie to my own mother. _"Mother, there is something I should say first." _I told her the event s that have happening yesterday.

* * *

**Otulissa's POV**

I woke with a start. Titus was in the room. He immediately got down from a rock that was in there and walked over to me. _"Calm down. Everything is fine." _I looked around. "Where am I?" _"Your in my human's house. His name is Hiccup." _"What's a house?" _"It's like a cave but with more rooms. Do you remember anything? You took a real nasty fall." _"Well, you were there, and so was Khione..." _"That was Khione?" _"Yeah, how could you not remember her?" _"I have been away from the Clan for 5 years. I don't remember much of my time there." _

Then the scrawny boy with red hair came walking up some stairs and into the room. "Oh, good, your awake." I got ready for a fight. But when I moved, pain was shot up my left leg. I was right, it was broken. I shrieked a little, and the boy tried to set my leg back down. "Easy! Your leg is broken, it's going take at least a week for it to heal." He was talking to me like I was three years-old.

This was when I figured out I can speak his language. "I'm 15! Not three." He looked at me in shock. "You can talk?" "Of course I can Hiccup." "How do you know my name?" "Titus told me." "Who's Titus?" I pointed to the black Night Fury who was patiently sitting on his rock. "How do you do that?" Asked Hiccup. "Do what?" "Speak Dragonese." "I've grown up with dragons and other animals my entire life, so it's not really that hard."

Hiccup got up and walked over to Titus. "So his real name is Titus?" "Yep, it means dark-skinned warrior. He was the greatest warrior in our Clan." He looked at me in confusion. "Was?" "He was presumed dead when he didn't return to our Clan for at least 6 months ago." He walked back over to me and sat down on the bed. I noticed something wrong with Titus's tail. Half of it was missing.

"What happened to his tail?" "Oh, he had an accident and half of it was sliced off." My leg was throbbing and I knew it meant I needed to walk around. I had broken my leg, like, 9 times before, so I know about this stuff. "Is there any way for me to get up and move around without falling?" "Oh, yeah." He handed me what looked like a silver crutch. "Did you make this?" "Yeah."

I remembered the name that he called me, Sapphire. "Hey, when I fell to the ground and broken my leg, I thought I heard you call me 'Sapphire'." "Yeah, I did." "Why?" "Because that's your name." I looked up at him and stood up with the crutch. "No, it's not. My name's Otulissa." He looked at me from head to toe. "What?" "You don't remember me, do you?" "No, I only remember you from the last two day's."

"So, you don't remember any of this?" He gestured around the 'house'. "No, sorry. But, I do feel like I'm supposed to know you." He then got a grin on his face. "Ok, your starting to creep me out." "Sorry." He lead me down the stairs and I saw the red bearded man sitting and poking a fire pit. "Dad," Said Hiccup, "She's awake." He turned around and I got at look at the color of his eyes. They were emerald green, just like Hiccup's.

He just stared at me like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. "Sapphire?" "My name's Otulissa. Why do you guys keep calling me that?" "Because that's the name your mother gave you when you were a wee baby." I looked from Hiccup to his Dad and back to Hiccup. "I never had a mother. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby, and my dragon found me and cared for me ever since." Hiccup and his Dad looked at each other for a while.

"We didn't abandon you. You were stolen from us by Outcasts. We thought they had killed you." Outcasts? "Well, then where's my mother?" I think I hit a nerve because _'Dad' _looked like he was about to cry. "Your mother died from a broken heart when we found out they had taken you." I took a moment to think about this. So this is why those humans were in the woods at night? That's why they dropped me! Those weren't my real parents!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Many miles away from the island of Berk, laid Outcast Island. And in the heart of that island, the spies that Alvin the Treacherous, had informed him that Stoick might have found his long lost daughter. Alvin was angered with the thieves he had sent to steal the boy, but instead grabbed the girl, but then lost her to a Night Fury. But this news, this intriguing news, may work as an advantage.

He sent for his advisor, Savage. "You yelled, sir?" Alvin was scratching chin trying to come up with a new plan. "Yes, Savage, I did. Have you been informed of the news of Stoick possibly found his long lost daughter?" "Yes, sir. Very interesting news isn't it? I've heard that she has her own Night Fury and she doesn't even remember her real name or even the village and she has lived with dragons her entire life!" Savage chuckled.

"I think this may work in our favor." Alvin already had a plan brewing in his mind. "What do you mean sir?" "She wouldn't be able to remember us, will she? And she knows where all the Night Furies are." "You have a plan?" "Yes, I do. And this one can't possibly fail." Alvin let out an evil laugh that echoed through his castle/fortress.

* * *

**What is Alvin planning? What will Mother Dragon's react be to her half daughter be captured by humans? Find out next time! Please please please review! And here is how you pronounce Otulissa. **

**O as in oatmeal.**

**Tu as in the number 2.**

**Lis as in list.**

**sa as in sausage. **


	7. Dragons And Marriage Don't Mix!

**Khione's POV**

It has been 3 days since I told my mother what happened. She has been in her chamber since then. I have occasionally asked the guards if they have been given orders to do anything. _"None so far, Your Highness." _would be the usual answer. I was really worried about Otulissa. What if they hurt her? Or worse? I had to repeatedly push the thoughts from my head. She can take care of her self. But we've never been apart this long! I haven't been able to sleep or eat very well.

And I kept wondering what my mother meant when she said: _"I have actually been keeping something from you myself." _I was staring out of a hole in my bed chamber and looking up at the full moon when a guard came in. _"Your Highness, Mother Dragon would like to speak with you." "Tell her I shall be there in a moment." _I walked to her chambers and she was waiting for me.

_"Please come in Khione."_ The doors were shut behind me. _"Did I do something wrong?" "No, put this is about your future. Do you remember how you described the Night Fury you attacked?" "Yes." "That Night Fury is Titus." _Titus! How could I not have recognized him? He the Night Fury I had a crush on when I was younger. He has gotten more handsome since I last saw him 5 years ago.

_"But when he left the Clan and was presumed dead 6 months after his disappearance, I assumed I needed to arrange a new suitor for you." "A suitor?" "Yes," _She walked over to me and I was seriously confused about what was happening. _"Khione, you and Titus are to be married in one week."_

* * *

**Otulissa's POV**

It has been 3 days since I broke my leg and I was finally allowed out of Hiccup's house. He gave me a tour of the village and there really wasn't much. As he was giving me the tour, everyone was staring at me which was making me self conscious. He then introduced me to the blonde mustached man who was named Gobber. He was actually nice but he seemed kind of . . . goofy.

Then he had me fly on Titus to get to the Arena. It was kind of awkward when we actually both tried to get in front of each other. I had to let him get in front even though I was more used to being on a Night Fury alone. The Arena looked a less creepy in the day time. His human friends were all waiting in the Arena for him.

"Good to see she's finally up and around." Said the blonde girl in the blue outfit and skull skirt. Hiccup told me her name is Astrid. Then a blonde haired boy named Tuffnut came up to me. "Hello...My name is Tuffnut...Do you understand?" Again someone was speaking to me like I was three years-old. So I decided to rub some salt into the wound. "Yes, I understand. My name is Otulissa, and it is not Sapphire. Now will everyone please stop talking to me like I'm three years-old! I'm fifteen for Pete-sake!"

His sister Ruffnut and the boy named Snotlout snickered. Then Snotlout came up to me. "I'm Snotlout. And you," He put his arm around my shoulder. "Are NOT ugly." I glared at him in his eyes. "Take it off or I break it off and shoved it up your ass fist first!" He got scared and was back off really slowly. "I like her." Said Ruffnut. I looked around the Arena. "So this is where killed dragons?" "Yeah but we don't do that any more. This is actually now a Dragon Training Academy."

"Training them for what exactly?" "To get used to being around humans and stuff." The boy named Fishlegs answered. "So why don't we introduce you to the dragons?" Hiccup lead me over to where the dragons were standing. First up was the Gronkle. "This is Meatlug." Said Fishlegs. The Gronkle licked him affectionately. _"My real name is Gwendolyn. But I'm all right with Meatlug." _She said. "'Meatlug,'" I said with my hands making quotation marks, "Says her name is Gwendolyn."

"Really?" "But she said she's fine with Meatlug." "Wow! I can't believe you can actually speak dragon!" Next was the Zippleback. "This is Belch and Barf." _"Our name is Zack and Zane." _"They said there name is Zack and Zane." "Nah!" Then the Deadly Nadder. "This is Stormfly. But I guess she's going to tell you her real name." _"It's Dakota." _"It's Dakota." "Figures." Last, but not least, the Monstrous Nightmare. "This is Hookfang. What kind of stupid name does he have?" Snotlout was flexing his muscles at me. _"__Drakoff."_ Said the dragon non-chalantly. "It's Drakoff, sounds a lot less stupid than yours." Ruffnut and Tuffnut gave a 'oooh' in unison.

"What's Toothless's real name?" Asked Astrid. "Titus. It means dark-skinned warrior." I scratched Titus behind his ears. "I actually know him because I grew up with him." Fishlegs came over behind my back (Which was a very bad idea.) and tapped me on the shoulder. Out of instinct, I flipped him and he face planted into the wall. "Sorry! But you should never sneak up on me from behind!" "Good to know! Owww!" He slid off the wall and Gwendolyn went over to comfort him. "I was just wondering if you could teach me to speak dragon."

"I actually don't know if I CAN teach you guys. It took me two years to get use to their language myself." Everyone was staring at me. "What?"

* * *

**Khione's POV**

_"What!" I was still in shock. _I was supposed to marry Titus? I'll admit, I did have kind of a... huge crush on him when we were still adolescents. No wonder my mother made us play together. _"I'm sorry I kept this from you all these years." "And you choose NOW to tell me?" _She walked back over to her window like structure._ "We thought Titus was dead, so there wouldn't be a need for an arranged marriage. You would have been free to choose you own husband." _

_"Would have? Besides, he is with his human, and by the looks of it, he doesn't want to come back!" "Doesn't want to come back? He must have known about this marriage." "What does that mean?" "It means that when you and Titus are married, you will have responsibilities. No more free flying, no more adventures. Otulissa will be the god mother for your children."_ I felt my face become even more white than usual. No more adventures?

_"No!"_ I yelled. _"Dearie, you don't have a choice!" "I want one." _She made a serious frown. _"The only way for your choice of freedom is to kill the one you are betrothed to."_ Kill my own kind? My wings dropped. Kill the one I have...HAD! a crush on? I'm walking on dragon egg shells here. I looked out the window. It was nearly night fall.

_"I'm going on a short flight to clear my head." "Go on ahead." _I ran the entire time out through the caverns. I jumped in through the air and headed straight towards our cave in the cove. Once I landed I found it completely empty, but then I remembered my deal with Otulissa. I walked slowly around the cove gathering twigs and leaves and anything else that could light. Once I made a huge pile that would last for at least three hours, I pulled two of my scales and stroke them very fast against each other until a few sparks came out and landed on the pile to light it.

I did nothing but stare into the fire for at least two hours. Memories of Titus and Otulissa replayed in my head.

**Flashback**

I was at 9 months old when I first literally bumped heads with Titus. The age when all dragons are taught to fly. Apparently he had been chasing a squirrel since he found it so interesting. I had been practicing my starting jumps for when dragons take off to fly. We began laughing until our tiny dragon lungs couldn't handle it any more.

A few years later, after Otulissa was brought into the Clan, I had been finally able to fly and I was flying with Otulissa on my back for the first time. She seemed pretty happy and excited to be up in the air. Until, all the other dragon kids were trying to knock her off my back. One of them actually succeeded in doing that. I tried going after her, but my speed bursts weren't my strongest back then. But then a black Night Fury swooped down and caught her in his claws. He swooped up over me and dropped her on my back. He then chased off the other dragons my shooting his fire bombs at them. He then flew right next to me and I almost didn't recognize him. His ears had grown in and his wings were little stubs. He had become quite handsome. I recognized him when he laughed that same small laugh that you would never forget.

Another few years later, when Otulissa was ten was when we heard the news of Titus considered dead. We were both in our room for at least 3 months. Until the past week, I have been grieving ever since.

**Back To The Present**

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard the rustling of leaves outside the cave. I thought at first it was Otulissa, but then I saw green eyes. _"May I sit with you?" _Titus? _"Sure." _He walked in and I saw him up close and personal. He has indeed gotten more handsome over the years. His eyes have gotten brighter, his wings were huge, but then I noticed his tail. _"What happened to your tail?" "Oh it happened when I first meet my human. I think you'll love this story." _He remembers that I love hearing stories.

For at least another two hours, I listened long and hard on how his tail had gone missing, how the human actually cared for him like he was one of his own, and his battle with the Red Death. I absent mindedly asked the one question I was thinking. _"Did you know about our arranged marriage?" _He looked at me with surprise. _"We were supposed to get married?" "Yes, my mother just told me a few hours ago. I came here to get over the shock." _

He was smiling at me. _"What?" "I was wondering why Mother Dragon wouldn't let any of the other boy Furies get near you, except me." "What do you mean? You didn't want to get married?" "No! I wanted to get..." _He stopped himself. _"You wanted to what? Are trying to say you've been in love with me?" _I was now smiling.

_"Yes, I am." "Why did you leave the Clan?" _His smile disappeared and he looked down at the cave floor. _"I was afraid of you rejecting me and never getting over it." _I felt a cold wind swirling in the cave. I shivered a little violently. Titus came over and wrapped his wing around me. Usually, I would ignite any boy Furies on their insides if they did that to me. But this time, I made an exception.

Pretty soon we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if I made this too long! I had to get as much done before my internet goes out tomorrow! So anyway, are all dead? Because no one is reviewing! I'm going to go insane if I don't get at least one review on this thing! I don't care if it's a bad review!**


	8. The Message

**WARNING! SOME FOUL LANGUAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Otulissa's POV**

Titus wasn't on his rock this morning like he usually was. In fact, I don't remember him coming back to Hiccup's house last night. He was just looking up at the sky but then he ran off. I wobbled down stairs with the cane Hiccup down graded me to. My leg has been healing incredibly fast. I just made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw Stoick had just left.

"Hey, Hiccup, did Titus come back to the house last night?" "I thought he was with you." "No, he was just staring off into the sky but then he ran off." Hiccup thought for a moment. "Maybe he went to the cove." "We're gonna to need a lift." We went outside and I went to talk to one of the local dragons.

"Hello, there Deadly Nadder." I said to one of the lovely purple Nadder's. _"Hello, Otulissa. Isn't it a beautiful morning?"_ Apparently, news about my Dragonese has spread among the dragons on Berk. "Can me and my friend here get a quick lift to the cove?" _"Why sure, but I need something for me to help me look at my beauty, is there anything you can give me?" _"Wait here for a moment."

I talked to Hiccup and he said he will make something called a mirror (Whatever that is.) for the Deadly Nadder. We were flown to the cove. I was in front this time. We landed and the Deadly Nadder went over to the water to do her preening. I walked over into the cave where I saw something I never I would live to see. Khione was sleeping with Titus. His wing was wrapped around her as if to keep her warm.

"Uh, Hiccup, you may want to see this." He got a look of shock on his face when he saw what I was looking at. "Toothless?" Titus was instantly awake. And he was trying to look sheepish. Khione was also instantly awake. And she was blushing. Literally, the ends of her mouth were turning bright red.

This. Was. Awkward.

_"Ummm," _Khione was trying to break the awkward silence. _"How's it going?" _"I thought you were back at the Clan?" I folded my arms. _"I was, but, something's happened, and I came here to clear my mind. And it turns out Titus saw me flying and decided he wanted to talk, and one thing lead to another and we ended up falling asleep together."_

She smiled to make it look like it wasn't her fault. "What's she saying?" "She said she did go back to our Clan, but something's happened and she came here to clear her mind. And it turns out Titus saw her flying on the way over here and decided he wanted to talk. One thing lead to another, and they ended up falling asleep together."

"Oh," Hiccup cleared his throat. _"Otulissa, may I speak with you for a moment. Alone?" _She asked. "Uh, sure." I turned to face Hiccup. "She wants to speak with me alone. Maybe you and Titus can go back to the village and make that mirror-thingy that the Nadder wants. We'll meet up with you later." I went over and talked to the Nadder. "Just follow my friend and his dragon and he will make you the mirror I promised you."

_"Thank you, Otulissa. This water is always moving and I can never get a straight view of my gorgeous scales." _"No problem. Thank you for getting me and my friend here." Hiccup got on Toothless and they flew off, closely followed by the purple Nadder. I walked back into the cave where Khione was using her tail to sweep out the debris and dust from the fire they probably had last night.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She told me all about what Mother Dragon had told her about the arranged marriage, Titus being chosen for it, and what had happened in here, and she told me about the choice of no more adventures or killing the boy Fury she's in love with.

_"What should I do?" _"This is a choice you need to make on your own. Don't just listen to your head, listen to what heart has to say as well." _"Alright." _"Now come, we have to meet Hiccup back at his village." We walked out of the cave when Khione stopped me. "What's wrong?" She sniffed the air and made a menacing growl.

_"We're being watched." _I notched an arrow in my bow, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. For an entire minute, the world stopped. The birds didn't sing, the brook didn't babble. Everything was silent.

Then the attack was made. Two men in armor with black beards and huge noses jumped out of the bushes surrounding the cove. They had swords drawn and were ready to strike. Then to my left, Khione was tackled to the ground by two more men in armor with black beards but they had much smaller noses and they had scars on their faces. "Nooo!" I screamed. I was then tackled from behind by one buff man and he was tying my arms behind my back. I began struggling and screaming. "GET OFF! SOMEONE HELP ME-MMMPH MMPH!" A cloth was pulled around my mouth. I couldn't speak or scream.

The man who tackled me was now tying my legs. Unfortunately for me, he grabbed my broken leg. I cried out in pain through the cloth. "Careful! We need her to be unharmed!" Yelled a huge guy with the biggest beard and looked more threatening than the others, obviously the leader. He had a smaller, but almost equally threatening man next to him with a small brown mustache.

With my one good leg that wasn't tied down yet, I kicked the guy who tackled me in between his legs. "We've got a fighter, don't we sir?" Said the brown mustached man. The leader drew his sword and held it to my neck. I ceased my struggling, but this just made Khione struggle even more. "What should we do with the Night Fury? We didn't plan on it being with her." Asked one of the men who tackled Khione. The leader tied a piece of paper around one of her legs. "Release her now."

They did as they were told and released her from their grip. Khione knew she couldn't do anything with a sword at my throat. I locked eyes with her. We knew each other long enough to practically know what each other were thinking. She reluctantly flew off. Hopefully, to get Hiccup and Titus.

As for me, I was stuffed into a sack and carried over the shoulder of one of the men. I was carried for at least three hours when I realized I was on the other side of the island. I was then boarded on a ship and brought below deck. There I was taken out of the bag and fresh air filled my greedy lungs. I was dragged by my wrists and was retied around a bar. My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I saw the man retying me was the brown mustached man.

He took off my gag. "Why don't you scream? I already know your scared." I spat right in his eye. "Not a chance you bastard!" He punched me in my face. It hurt, but I don't like to look weak! I easily held back my tears and looked at him straight in his eyes. He had an evil grin, "Your feisty, I like that in a woman."

"Savage!" Yelled the leader who had just entered the room. "You'll have your fun AFTER the plan is complete." I hated the sound of that.

* * *

**Khione's POV**

My mind was racing as fast as my wings were beating towards the human village! Must find Titus! Must find Titus! was the only thought in my head. I flew down into the middle of the village. The humans screamed and scattered. "Rouge Night Fury" or "Get Hiccup! He'll tame the Night fury!" were what most of them were screaming. Some of the dragons in the village saw my panicked expression. _"What's wrong, Khione?" _Asked the purple Deadly Nadder Otulissa had used to come find me at the cove. She had taken a break from her mirror.

_"Where's Hiccup and Titus?" "They are usually at the Arena." _She pointed her wing in the direction of the Arena. _"Thanks!" _I ran as fast I could. I finally made it to the Arena. Hiccup and Titus's friends were with them in there. _"Drakoff! Titus!" _I yelled as I entered. I was panting when I finally landed inside. "Khione?" Hiccup was surprised to see me without Otulissa.

"Where's Otulissa?" I showed him the note the human had tied to my leg. He untied it and read it. "What does it say?" Asked Astrid.

_**Dear Hiccup and/or Stoick,**_

_**If you are reading this, it means I have successfully kidnapped Sapphire and we are already half way to Outcast Island.**_

_**If you want to see her alive again, you will meet us on Dragon Island alone with nothing but Hiccup himself and The Book of Dragons.**_

_**If you fail to complete this task, your daughter/sister will be given to my advisor, Savage, as either a bride or a slave. (His choice.)**_

_**Sincerely Feared,**_

_**Alvin the Treacherous.**_

Hiccup rolled up the paper and flew off. I followed him to a weird wooden structure, a large human with a giant red beard was outside. "DAD!" Called Hiccup. Then human turned around to see his sons panicked face. "What's wrong?"

Titus landed and Hiccup jumped right off of him. He ran up to his father and handed him the note. "We have a serious problem."

* * *

**Man I am so good I almost scare myself! Thought of this and I had to upload this! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!**


	9. Like Twins

**Some Foul Language! Jut so you know!**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

My sister has been kidnapped by Alvin the Treacherous. My nemesis. My Dad was pacing the floor in our house with a look of anger on his face. Gobber was also here, he had heard the news and rushed right over. "I already lost her once! I'm not going to lose her again!" My Dad kept repeating. Upstairs, Titus and my friends were trying to comfort Khione, who was still in shock about what just happened to her half sister/best friend. It was working, but only so much.

"Stoick! Calm down, I've seen what she did when she came to get Khione, she is strong enough to take care of herself." Gobber tried to calm down his best friend, but it wasn't working. "But this is ALVIN we're talking about! He could be doing anything to her!" He quickened his pace. I have to admit, my Dad had a point. Alvin is unpredictable and will do anything to get what he wants. Anything.

"We have to do it." I finally piped up. Everyone was now looking at me in horror. "If we try and go after them they'll just kill her! And you read the note! If we don't she'll just be given to Savage as a bride or a slave. Although I'm questioning why he would do that." "That is rather strange for Alvin to even do that." Said Gobber. "It makes no sense."

"That bastard is going to pay for this!" My Dad shouted. I went upstairs to see how the comforting was going. "Any luck?" "No, she is just way to down in the dumps." Said Astrid. Khione made a low and depressing groan. Fishlegs was trying to study her rather than comfort her. "An albino Night Fury. Female. Amazing glistening scales. And just look at those beautiful sapphire blue eyes." He was writing down notes in the Book of Dragons. "Fishlegs, do you have to study her when she is depressed?" I asked out of frustration. "Maybe..." He closed the book abruptly.

"Don't worry, Khione, we'll get her back." Astrid stroked Khione's back. "Yeah, and she'll be my bride when she sees me rescuing her." Snotlout was flexing his muscles again. This made Khione angry. She whacked him in the back of his head with her tail. Hard. To the point where he fell down unconscious. A few minutes later, I was feeling some pain in what was left of my left leg.

"Hiccup are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I think it's Otulissa who's feeling the pain."

* * *

**Khione's POV**

This is all my fault. If only I hadn't answered that Night Fury call, none of this would've happened. And no matter how hard the humans tried to cheer me up, I kept blaming myself. Titus was really sweet, but it still wouldn't help. I can't believe I left her in the hands of humans. AGAIN!

I know I couldn't do anything when she had a sword at her throat. I know she can take care of herself, but like they said down stairs, that man "Alvin" is unpredictable. I feel awful. And Snotlout wasn't helping at all.

I just hope Otulissa is alright.

* * *

**Otulissa's POV**

My gag was retied in my mouth, and it went around three times. And then another cloth was put around my mouth, covering the first gag. My leg was aching from all the action that had happened on Berk, but at least he untied it. I could hear Alvin, above deck, barking orders to his crew. I could feel the ship rocking against the waves. It was so cold down here, my own hair was shivering.

After about four hours, I felt the ship lurch forward. We had reached land. Savage then came below deck and blindfold me before my hands were untied, then retied, and I was carried over his shoulder. As we were going above deck, I felt the warm sun on my skin again. I was struggling against Savage, he was too strong, but he was weakening. I was kicking wildly but it didn't do any good.

This was humiliating. I felt weak and helpless. After an hour, I was thrown onto cold rock floor. I was once again dragged by my wrists over to a wall, where I was chained to it. My blindfold was finally taken off.

My eyes didn't need to adjust, I was used to dark caverns. Savage was smiling evilly at me. There were no guards at the entrance to my cell. He untied my gags. "You know, for an ordinary girl from Berk, you are quite interesting." He had his hand on my neck. And I. Didn't. Like. That!

"First of all, I'm not ordinary. Second," I kicked him right in his groin. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Now his hand was around my neck and he was chocking me. "I like a girl with spirit." "SAVAGE!" Alvin was standing in the open doorway of my cell. "We need her alive and unharmed!" He let go of my neck and I could breathe again. I was coughing out my guts. Savage walked out of my cell and Alvin walked in.

"Sorry about my friend there. He's never learned how to be a gentleman." His voice was like nails on bricks. "He's probably learning from **you**." He laughed. "You've got guts, lass. And your a lot smarter than ya look." He grabbed my leg. My BAD leg. I hissed in pain. "Now tell me where all the Night Fury's are!" He shouted in my face.

"Like I'd ever tell you! I didn't even told Hiccup!" He was now crushing my leg. I cried out in pain this time. "Tell me! Or I'll pull off your leg! So you and brother can really be like twins!" I will betray my friends! Nor my family! "No! I will not betray my family!"

Now I was slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yeah! I got da da da daaaaaaaaa: WRITER'S BLOCK! May take a few days!**


	10. We Are At War!

**Hiccup's POV**

The pain in what was left of my left leg finally stopped. Tomorrow was the day I had to fly over to Dragon Island, give myself and the Book of Dragons over to Alvin, in exchange for my sister's freedom. Astrid begged me to let her come along, but I had to say no. Alvin wants me alone. But he didn't say that I couldn't bring Toothless. I decided to fly over early. Like sneak out of the house kind of early.

Toothless/Titus flew fast. He must understand the situation. We landed on the North side of the island. Toothless started a fire and I laid down under his wing. His ears perked up when we heard the stones from the beach clapping against each other. We saw a flash of white and Toothless got into fighting mode. But then Khione stepped out from the shadows. "Oh, Khione, it's you." She nodded her head and laid down by the fire.

"What I wouldn't give to understand what you were speaking." I muttered to myself. I got out the Book of Dragons and looked through it's pages. Probably the last look of it I'll ever get. I closed the book and just stared up at the stars. I didn't know what to expect. I just tried to get some sleep but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Toothless and Khione exchanged a few grunts and squeals before settling down to get some sleep.

I myself was about to get some sleep when a glowing light came walking towards us. Toothless and Khione got up and it looked like they were bowing down to it. The glowing form came closer and it started to dim, and giving the shape of a man. He had battle armor on with a winged helmet and hammer with unique designs on it. He also had blond hair and a heavy stubble bearded look on his chin, like he only shaved weeks ago. "Thor?" I asked out loud.

He chuckled, "Usually mortals mistake me for my father, you Hiccup are an intelligent lad." The god took off his helmet and set it aside on a rock. Toothless and Khione were still bowing down. "You may rise dragons." They lifted their heads and laid back down. "Why are you here? Sir?" I asked, I wasn't sure about how to react, treat him like an old friend or get down on the ground and repeatedly bow and shout '_I am not worthy!_'?

"My father sent me here to grant you a single wish, whatever you want." '_A single wish?_' I thought to myself. "Why?" "Your a curious boy, your heroic acts and your acts of making peace between the islanders of Berk and the dragons have given you the gods full attention. You are what all the gods are talking about, Hiccup did this or Hiccup did that is what you hear every few minutes on Asgard. So the other gods have asked my father to give you a single wish for whatever you want."

I was shocked at what he had told me. "But," He continued," Your wish must be agreeable to these terms, you cannot bring anyone back from the dead, or make anyone fall in love with anyone else, or mess with anything in the past. So your options are limited. But I will give you one piece of advice, you and your sister will be fine and you will have many adventures together."

As he was talking my mind settled on thing and one thing alone. As he waited for me to speak, I made up mind and wished for...

* * *

**Otulissa's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a banging outside of my cell. My leg was swollen and throbbing violently. I looked up and saw Savage smiling menacingly at me. "Wakey wakey." He unlocked my door and came over to unlock my chains. I fell hard to the ground with a thud. I winced as my leg hit the ground. How I wish Khione was here. Her salvia can heal broken bones and stabs, etc.

He (once again) retied my arms behind my back. I was blindfolded and he carried me back on to the boat. But this time I wasn't taken below deck. Another cloth was thrust into my mouth, as I was tied to the mast. Alvin continued to bark orders again at his crew. "Set course for Dragon Island! We have a package to pick up." He laughed maniacally. It was like listening to a wild boar die.

We sailed for three hours. The salty spray hit my face repeatedly, and the winds tangled my red locks. Finally the ship lurched forward, and the wind died down. I was untied, cuffed in chains, and carried once again over Savage's shoulder. I continued my frequent thrashing, but it was still all in vain. He kept a tight grip on my waist and legs. "She is as slippery as an eel, this one." He chuckled.

They walked for at least 20 minutes until they stopped abruptly. "Well, you decided to show up!" Alvin shouted. "I didn't have anything else better to do!" I heard Hiccup shout back. "Where is the Book of Dragons?" Alvin growled. "Where's my sister?" Hiccup asked back. I was brought forward and placed next to Alvin. My blindfold was taken off and the sunlight blinded me. I blinked to let my eyes adjust and saw Hiccup standing on a tall hill with Toothless and Khione. He clutched, what I'm guessing was. the Book of Dragons to his side.

Savage pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. "Now come quietly or your sister will become a good to honest wife or slave to my associate. Have you actually made up your mind about that?" Alvin turned to Savage. "Actually I have," He said as he held the knife closer to my throat. "I was planning on making her a slave. She would be so much more obedient that way."

Khione growled deeply and loudly when she heard that. "_I will kill him if he even tries to do anything to you!_" She hissed. "Stop! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hiccup slid down the hill, the black stones clattered over each other. His metal leg got caught on a stone and he fell over, making Alvin and all of the other Outcasts laugh hysterically. I took this as my chance.

In one forceful motion, I used my good leg to kick Savage in his groin. Harder, this time. He let go and the knife fell to the ground. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I ran towards Hiccup and the book, at full speed. "They're gettin' away!" Alvin screeched. Hiccup quickly got back up and grabbed the book, he also took out a knife. As I ran by him he used his knife to cut my ropes, and together we ran for it! I untied my gag and threw it behind me.

Toothless and Khione leapt forward and turned around so we could climb on their backs. Together, we lifted off into the sky and we flew back to Berk.

* * *

**Still Otulissa **

When we got back a huge celebration was thrown. Everyone was happy for the Lost Daughter of the Chief had returned from Outcast Island, safe and sound. Khione was treated like she was royalty, well she actually was, but still. The party lasted for a week, and honesty I don't remember most of it. Everyone was happy, until, they saw Night Furies flying towards the village.

Hundreds and hundreds of Night Furies! "Khione, did you were fly back to Mother and tell her everything is alright?" I looked at her while we were in the village square. "_Uh, I knew I've been forgetting something,_" She frowned nervously. Hiccup and the others came running towards us. "Sapphire what's going on?" Hiccup came riding in on Toothless. "I knew she was trouble!" Astrid pointed a finger at me.

"What is happening here?!" Stoick's voice echoed through town as he came stomping towards us. At first he looked towards Hiccup, but then he looked at me. "Uh, it's this thing we do in the Night Fury clan," I explained, "If one of ours is missing, we send a search party out for them. But if we find them and their in trouble, we do whatever we can to get them out."

"Umm, can you say that again?" Tuffnut scratched his head in confusion. Everyone, including the villagers, were looking at me. The pressure was too much, the only thing that snapped me out of it was the sound of a Night Fury getting ready to fire. I looked up to see one of the warriors aiming for Hiccup. I quickly pushed him out of the way, leaving a small carter in the ground. Toothless roared up at the solider, who roared back in return.

"The first shot has been fired." Everyone turned their attention back towards me. "What does the first shot mean?" Gobber asked nervously. "It means, that the Night Fury clan has declared war on you."

* * *

**SURPRISE! I'M SO SORRY I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS! I WATCHED THE NEW SEASON PREMIRE! I LOVED IT! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! What did Hiccup wish for? Find out next time!**


	11. The Hatred of Humans

**Hiccup's POV**

"Dad! I have to go back!" Otulissa screamed as she tried to scramble out the window with our Dad clinging onto her legs to keep her from climbing out. Oddly, he was having trouble trying to pull her away from it, she is incredibly strong and quite flexible. Of course, she as lived her entire life with dragons, so she must have spent her life running, rock climbing, wrestling, hunting, and anything else I could never do. He pulled us into the house after that Night Fury solider shot that fire ball at me.

She held on tight to the window of my bedroom. "No you can't go out there! It's too dangerous!" He boomed. He took one finally pull and she lost her grip on the window sill, and slammed into the wall behind Toothless's rock. Her rough hands and wrists were covered in splinters. Her leg had healed completely, turns out female Night Fury saliva can heal broken bones.

"Ow," She groaned. She slid down and landed on her feet, which had been barefoot her entire life, yet they looked perfectly ok. "Dad all they want is me and Khione! That's all! If you won't let us go, they'll think your trying to start a real human/Night Fury war!" She yelled. I was just standing by in the corner, trying to not be sucked into this. "The war was already started when they shot that fireball at my son, YOUR brother." Dad pointed over to me. "No, that was just a warning shot! If they were giving the declaration of fire the war shot, they would have destroyed the entire village by now!" She shot back.

I really admired her bravery for standing up to Dad like that. No one in the entire village would EVER talk back to him like that, not even me. She plucked the splinters from her hands and wrists. Khione and Toothless and the other dragons species on Berk were in the arena, for safe keeping. Otulissa said that they would only harm those who captured the innocent, and never the innocent who were captured.

Dad and Otulissa were locked in a stare off, and they both showed no signs of backing down. I tried to sneak my way around them and get to Toothless and Khione. But my Dad knew me too well, "Hiccup! Where are you going?" It was like he could sense when I was trying to do something. "Uh, out?" I shuffled my foot nervously. Even though he didn't take his green eyes away from Otulissa's sapphire blue ones, I could still feel the burn of his stare. "Fine but stay in the village."

"Why does he get to go out?!" Otulissa crossed her arms in frustration. Her wolf-skin tunic fluttered in the breeze coming from my window. It was long enough to cover her legs but short enough for her to run, jump, and anything else I couldn't do. "Because I can trust him to stay within the village." "So what? You don't trust your own daughter? All they want is to make sure their princesses are safe." That kind of caught me off guard. "Your a princess?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, I was raised along side Khione and we were both raised by her mother, Mother Dragon. She is the queen of the Night Furies." She explained. "If you don't let us leave and explain what happened, everyone in this village, including Hiccup, will be killed instantly! Are you really going to risk that?" She stared him straight into his eyes.

Dad thought for a moment. He wouldn't want Otulissa to leave, for some reason, but he didn't want to risk the live of his own people. "Alright, but I'm coming with you." "You can't, they know your face. They Stoick the Vast that tore the head off a Monstrous Nightmare when he was a child. They'll kill you instantly." They both seemed to have calmed down a little. "I will be accompanied by a few faces they have never seen before."

"I'll do it," I said. I wanted to see other Night Furies, now was my chance! Otulissa looked at me like she knew I would volunteer, "Ok, that's one, now about those other faces." "The rest of the Berk Dragon Training Academy will go with you. You will leave at dawn." And with those final words, he walked out of the house, leaving me and Otulissa alone. I was about to walk out, but then Otulissa quickly grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What?" I turned back to see her face turn from relief to seriousness. "Hiccup, there are something's that I need to tell you. **Before **we leave tomorrow. Those Night Furies that were in the sky, those Night Furies were part of a band that absolutely hate humans. They must have followed Khione here and must have told the queen that you and your tribe kidnapped us. And they will do anything to get this war started and to wipe out the village. We need to watch our backs."

I...I didn't know how to react. "Which means," She continued, "No flying, at least not at certain times. There are both males and females involved in that group, females fly from sunrise to sunset, and males fly from sunset to sunrise. The only time they meet at the same time, is at dawn, dusk, twilight, and evening. Got it?" "Yeah, yeah, I got it." I tried to take it all in, the first time I'm going to see other Night Furies, and they are trying to kill me.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I need to get fresh material for the rest of the story, but I will be back soon! And plz check out my other fanfics too! And please tell your friends and readers! **


	12. Info You Need To Know!

**Otulissa's POV**

We were packing up for our trip. We had ten days before an official Night Fury/Human war broke out. We packed sixteen days worth of food for us, and a months worth of food for the dragons. They also packed a few daggers and other small handheld weapons. I just packed my bow and arrows. I actually "borrowed" them from the village a few years ago, when it time I needed a hunting tool. Hiccup seemed to be talking to Toothless a lot more than usual, it was like he could...No! No! That would be impossible.

"Hey, uh, Otulissa?" I turned around to see Fishlegs standing behind me with his Gronkle companion Gwendolyn, but he named her Meatlug. "Hi Fishlegs, did you need something?" He was fidgeting with his hands a little. "Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to share any information on Night Furies, since you've spent your entire life with them," He asked nervously. He was kind of shy, but I like the shy and quiet type. They are the ones that really surprise you. "Well, what do you want to know?" He was extremely happy when I asked that. "Well...How can you tell a male from a female? Do they shoot fire AND ice? Are they a real clan or are they loners? What do they eat? And do they fly at certain times of the day?" He said it all really fast in one breath, I almost couldn't keep up with him.

"Uh, well, all male Night Furies are completely black with emerald green eyes and all female Night Furies are snow white with sapphire blue eyes. Males shoot the blue inferno's of fire, females shoot something we call "Dry Ice", I'll explain later, but not both. We are a matriarch, our Mother Dragon is the Queen. And they eat meat, mostly wild hogs, fish, and other small creatures. And males fly at night, and females fly during the day. The only times they ever meet is at dusk, dawn, twilight and evening." I explained. I watched him write down every single word I said.

"So what is this "Dry Ice"?" He asked. Before I could answer, our dad came in and his voice boomed around the academy. "Alright! You must get moving," He said, his voice stern and strict. I told Fishlegs I'll explain everything later as I hopped onto Khione and we rode up next to dad and his Thunderdrum, Thornado. "Remember dad, whatever you do, DON'T fire back. If you return fire, then our journey would be all-for-naught." I explained. "Yes I understand. Now go, you must not waste time." He pointed to the entrance. I looked back to see everyone on their dragons and ready for take off. But we cannot fly so much, at least not for now.

"Let's go!" I shouted. And one by one, we shot out and flew out into the air. Hiccup came after me, then Astrid, then Snotlout, then the twins, then Fishlegs. Hiccup flew right next me and Khione. We both knew that when we were out of sight from the village, we had to land and continue on foot. I looked down to see all the villagers waving good luck to us. I was use to this treatment from the Clan, but Hiccup really wasn't. He just blushed and tried to look ahead. I tried asking Titus why Hiccup didn't like the attention. "Why is he enjoying the attention from his people?" I asked in Night Fury tongue.

"_He isn't use to this kind of attention, he more use to being an outcast, or being ignored._" Titus explained. "I'm just used to being alone with Toothless," Hiccup said. "How did you know what we were talking about?" I asked him, looking from him, to Titus, and to him again. "Umm, lucky guess?" He shrugged. Pretty soon the village and the island of Berk disappeared from sight. We found a large rock formation not far from it. Hiccup turned back and told everyone to land, which gave them all quizzical looks.

"Why are we landing? Are we here? Where's the nest?" Tuffnut looked around, looking for any other Night Furies. "Tuffnut, we're not there yet, and this isn't the nest. I need to explain something to you guys." I explained everything that I told Hiccup. Their reactions were not what I expected.

Astrid: "So, we need to walk the entire time?"

Tuffnut: "Night Furies are going to try to kill us?"

Ruffnut: "That sounds awesome!"

Snotlout: "That's wrong with war?"

Fishlegs: "Umm, is it too late to change my underwear?"

I turned towards Hiccup, "I see what you have to deal with," I turned back towards them, "Ok, we'll have to fly south until we find suitable land to camp on. Just try to keep a low key. Now follow us!" I yelled, as Khione dove off the rock formation. We sailed high into the clouds, I'm missed this feeling. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself as a Night Fury, free from all ground, just soaring. Soaring to where I want to go. I was stuck in my daydream when I heard a slight hovering next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked over to see Fishlegs and Gwendolyn flying next to us. "So, Otulissa, what were you saying about this "Dry Ice" stuff?" "Hmm? Oh, right. Well, this kind of ice that female Night Furies shoot, it has no wetness to it. Therefore it being "Dry", And you know how sometimes the cold can freeze off your skin, that's how it burns. Your friend Tuffnut wasn't too bright." He was writing down everything in the Book of Dragons. "Do you have any other kind of information on other dragons?"

"Umm, oh! The scales of a Night Fury, both male and female, have herbal, magical, healing, and potion quantities. Like say, mixing shredded female Night Fury scales with dragon nip and freshwater, it can help strengthen your muscles. But it must be carefully measured or else it could have dire consequences. Also, dragons are beautiful singers!" "Dragons can sing?" He was quite confused by that note. "Yes, but I could translate the songs when we land," I said as we flew off in the unknown.

* * *

**Sorry this is not my best! I'm tired I've got a big game tomorrow! So just enjoy and go lightly on the criticism.**


End file.
